Costume manipulation
| image = | classification = Super-power | franchises = | films = | programs = | comics = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 Vampblade Vol 1 Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 | characters = Eddie Brock; Katie Carva; Peter Parker | related = Insta-change }} Costume manipulation, or clothing manipulation, is one of the more obscure yet useful of super-powers. It allows the user to manipulate the fabric of their clothing in such a way so as to summon, alter, or disperse whatever it is they are wearing. One of the most well-known examples of clothing manipulation came about in the 1980s in a Marvel Comics maxi-series event Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars. In issue #8 of the series, Peter Parker found a device on an alien planet that allowed him to repair his tattered Spider-Man costume. Instead of replacing the classic red and blue, it instead produced an organic black costume that obeyed his commands. In addition to being able to summon and disperse it at will, the costume also produced its own form of webbing. It was only later that Peter learned that the costume was actually an alien symbiote. This symbiote attempted to bond with him, but was defeated. It later bonded with disgraced reporter Eddie Brock, who took to calling himself Venom. Years before Spider-Man began sporting a black costume, the X-Men took a trip into outer space where they dealt with the Shi'ar. Teen member Kitty Pryde availed herself of a computer system that could be programmed to produce any design of fabric she chose. One of the options she selected was to look like Darth Vader. The Action Lab Comics monster-slayer known as Katie Carva likewise developed a similar ability when she acquired the power of the Vampblades. In fact, she went through several issues rotating between various modes of dress before finally settling on a design that she liked. Invariably, chains always seem to work itself into the mix. It could be argued that Al Simmons from the Image Comics comic book series Spawn has a version of this power. Spawn's costume manipulation however seems to be localized to the chains that are forever bound to him. Characters Appearances Films Television Comics * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars 8 - Spider-Man finds a machine that produces a black costume, which he later learns is actually an alien symbiote. * Uncanny X-Men 155 - Kitty Pryde finds a machine that creates clothing. * Vampblade 1 - Katie Carva vomits up substance that transforms into a costume. * Vampblade 4 - Katie shifts into leather costume as well as Spartan aura. * Vampblade 5 - Katie shifts into Vampblade attire in Penny's Diner. Loses her clothes again. * Vampblade 11 - Katie shifts from Ninja attire into Space Knight attire. Notes * Clothing manipulation redirects to this page. * A sub-application of this power is Insta-change, which enables a person to switch from their civilian guise to their heroic/villainous attire automatically. This is a power utilized by characters such as Captain Marvel (DC) and Black Adam. * Iron Man has demonstrated a similar abilities in his own comic book titles as well as the Marvel Cinematic Universe. However, this manipulation is a function of his Iron Man armor and is produced by way of mechanical and electrical programming. See also Gallery Costume manipulation.jpg Kitty changes clothes.jpg